ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Quadrant
The Alpha Quadrant is the common designation for one-quarter of the Milky Way Galaxy. Its boundary in the region around the Federation is defined by a meridian passing through the galactic core and at least near the Sol system. Major parts of the Orion Arm, Perseus Arm, and Sagittarius Arms of the galaxy are located in the Alpha Quadrant. (Star Trek: Voyager, ''production art'' http://www.stdimension.org/Cartography/Maps.htm#OfficialMaps) Interstellar politics in the Alpha Quadrant in the 24th century were generally dominated by the United Federation of Planets, along with other regional powers including the Klingon Empire, Romulan Star Empire, Cardassian Union, the Tzenkethi, the Talarian Republic, and the Ferengi Alliance, all of which interacted on generally peaceful terms. Members of the Tholian Assembly, Breen Confederacy, and the Xindi remained mostly isolated from the rest of the Alpha Quadrant populations. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) While only about 25% of the quadrant had been sufficiently explored, it was known to contain examples of shocking interstellar beauty and scientific wonder such as the Argolis Cluster, the Arachnid Nebula, and the Badlands. ( ; ; ) The Bajoran wormhole connected the Bajoran sector in the Alpha Quadrant to a point near the Idran system on the far side of the Gamma Quadrant near Dominion space. The use of this wormhole for exploration and trade by parties from the Alpha Quadrant incited hostility from the Dominion, culminating in the Dominion War. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) Powers * Cardassian Union * United Federation of Planets * Romulan Star Empire * Tholian Assembly * Klingon Empire * Breen Confederacy Other Societies * Bajoran Provisional Government * Kzin Government * Talarian * Orion Syndicate * Gorn Hegemony * Ferengi Alliance * Sheliak Corporate * Lysian Alliance * Satarran Homeworlds * Bajor * Betazed * Breen * Earth (Sol III) * Ferenginar * Kzin * Organia * Orion * Remus * Romulus * Talos IV * Vulcan Spatial landmarks *Bajoran wormhole *Barzan wormhole *Numerous Black clusters *The Badlands See also *Beta Quadrant *Gamma Quadrant *Delta Quadrant Related links * Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets * Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant starships Background information In the script for , the Cardassian vole was described as being "the Alpha Quadrant's nominee for ugliest creature in the galaxy". '' video game, depicting Klingon and Romulan space in the Beta Quadrant]] In most reference works, apocryphal novels and games, Klingon and Romulan space and parts of the Federation are usually depicted or stated to be located in the Beta Quadrant. This is however inconsistent with dialogue from Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, in which all three powers are consistently described as being located in the Alpha Quadrant. The Star Trek Encyclopedia states that the Federation was spread across the Alpha and Beta Quadrants in order to explain why the was often the "only ship in the quadrant", though the term quadrant has been often used to refer to smaller segments of the galaxy as well. cs:Kvadrant Alfa de:Alpha-Quadrant es:Cuadrante Alfa fr:Quadrant Alpha it:Quadrante Alpha ja:アルファ宇宙域 nl:Alfa Kwadrant pl:Kwadrant Alfa ru:Альфа-Квадрант sv:Alfakvadranten zh-cn:阿尔法象限 Category:Regions Category:Cartography